This invention relates to a method and a device for assembling plate-like components into a furniture which may be easily disassembled.
With a prior art technique, it is difficult to assemble and disassemble knock-down furnitures on side with ease and without threaded fittings.
Recently, particle boards have been broadly employed as panels for furnitures. Since particle board is made by heat forming wooden chips with synthetic resin binder under pressure, it has a good dimensional stability when in use. However, particle board has various disadvantage of, for example, a large specific gravity and a brittleness. Consequently, threaded fittings, such as screws, for attaching a metal joint (e.g., a hinge) between the panels of the furniture to be connected together can not be tightly held in the particle board.
Therefore, an assembling technique has been desired which requires no threaded fittings or only a minimum number of threaded fittings for assembling.
It is accordingly a principal object of the invention to provide a method and a device for assembling knock-down furnitures on site with ease and without threaded fittings or, at most with a minimum of threaded fittings.
With this object in view, the invention resides in a method of assembling the components into knock-down furniture by using a plurality of mechanical coupling means, whereby the abutting components are connected together in a surface abutting relationship, characterized in that each coupling means has one unthreaded cylindrical portion residing in a complementary shaped hole obliquely provided in the abutting surface of one component and a second unthreaded cylindrical portion residing in a complementary shaped hole obliquely provided in the abutting surface of another component.
The invention further provides a coupling device associated with at least two abutting components for connecting one component to another to assemble the components into knock-down furniture. The coupling device comprises a first unthreaded cylindrical portion disposed in the abutting surface of one component at an oblique angle relative thereto, and a second unthreaded cylindrical portion connected with the first portion at least when in use and disposed in the abutting surface of another component at an oblique angle relative thereto.